ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7: The Hands of Time
Not to be confused with the first episode of this season. Season 7 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled The Hands of Time, was preceded by Season 6 and Day of the Departed, and was succeeded by Season 8. Kai and Nya were the focus Ninja and mascots, Krux and Acronix served as the main antagonists, and the Vermillion were the villainous faction of the season. Official Description Shortly after the Day of the Departed, Master Wu awaits his old enemy Acronix to complete a battle they began 40 years ago. But Wu never should have faced such a powerful foe alone. Acronix hits Wu with the Time Punch, which causes him to start rapidly aging! Acronix escapes and reunites with his twin brother Krux, who has been living the past 40 years in disguise as the lovable Dr. Sander Saunders. During this time, Krux has been breeding a new slithering enemy: the Vermillion Warriors. Story Acronix, one of the Hands of Time, passes through a time vortex and is challenged to a fight by Master Wu. After the arrival of the Forward Time Blade, Acronix hits Wu with a Time Punch which accelerates his aging one day per hour. Even with the intervention of the Ninja, Acronix escapes and reunites with his brother Krux. Now the two Hands of Time have a plan that could change history and revert Ninjago back to its old-fashioned roots. They control an army of Serpentine known as Vermillion, from the eggs of the Great Devourer, who can form into Samurai using metal. The Vermillion began capturing Ninjago builsers, including Cyrus Borg, and stealing metal. All to build the Iron Doom, which can travel time, using the Time Apparatus to utilize all four Time Blades. With Master Wu unable to fight, P.I.X.A.L. offline, three other Time Blades scattered throughout time, and a mysterious new Samurai X to learn the identity of, Lloyd leads the team to stop the Time Twins and save Master Wu. The adventure soon proves personal to Kai and Nya, when it turns out their parents could have ties to the villains. Episodes Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dr. Saunders/Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X - Jennifer Hayward, Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller "Happy Birthday" short A short made for Netflix that uses the Ninjas' Hands of Time attire. In this, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane attempt to sing "Happy Birthday" to the viewer. Sets The top has the normal logo in white and red around it, and Kai and Nya in the right-hand corner. Sets list *70621 The Vermillion Attack *70622 Desert Lightning *70623 Destiny's Shadow *70624 Vermillion Invader *70625 Samurai VXL *70626 Dawn of Iron Doom *70627 Dragon's Forge Notes *At the end of Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3, the Season was alluded to when Master Wu has a vision of Kai and Nya's parents forging something alongside the "twins lost to time." *This season has a larger focus on the previous generation of Elemental Masters. *The fate of Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, was revealed, after being alluded to since the pilot episodes. *Jay's birth mother is seen throughout the season, and has since been confirmed to be his birth mother, having married Cliff Gordon and possess the elemental power of Lightning. **It was hinted in "Lost in Time" that she was about to go on a honeymoon with the actor when the future Time Twins along with the Vermillion confronted the Elemental Alliance. *This season picks up almost immediately after "Day of the Departed." *This season introduces the elemental power of Time. *The characters of Raggmunk and Blunck resembled Kruncha and Nuckal from the earlier seasons. *This is the first season to feature Lloyd's soundtrack—Revealing The Green Ninja—since Season 2. *This season featured the first speaking role of one of the Elemental Masters from Season 4 since "The Corridor of Elders." Though Griffin Turner can be seen in Nadakhan's Djinn Blade in "Operation Land Ho!," he does not have any lines. **This master being Karlof, the Elemental Master of Metal. *Cyrus Borg had a much larger role this season, after a brief cameo in Season 6 and a complete absence from "Day of the Departed." *It is hinted at in "Pause and Effect" that Wu may still be carrying romantic feelings towards Misako. *The Royal Blacksmiths' song, "Revenge Will Be Mine," is used again in the season, after being introduced in "Day of the Departed." *Ronin had a much smaller role in the season compared to his role in Season 5, Season 6 and "Day of the Departed." This was due to him breaking his leg in "Scavengers." *Skales made his return this season, after being absent since "The Corridor of Elders." *In "Scavengers" Zane mentions that the treadmill was invented in 1818. Despite this, it has been confirmed that A.D. calendar does not exist in Ninjago, so it was not meant to be taken seriously.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/858735173361430529 *Many fans have noticed a drastic change in this season's animation style when compared to the more dynamic style that the show began developing in Season 5. **It is unknown if this was due to budget or the animation team using a new, unfamiliar software. *This is the last season with the Weekend Whip as theme for the intro. Focus Characters *This is the first season to officially have two Ninja as the focus. *Kai and Nya were the focus Ninja of the season. Details about Kai and Nya's parents are essential to the main story of this season. *Kai and Nya had many focus episodes, like episodes 67 and 71-74. *This is the third season to focus on Kai (not counting the Pilot Episodes and the Mini-Movies). *This is the second season to focus on Nya. She was previously the main focus of Season 5 and had a main role in Season 6 behind Jay, who was the main focus. *Master Wu had a major role in the season, with many individual moments. His appearance is very frequent, just behind Kai and Nya, as he was also involved in the final battle of the season. *Lloyd and Jay also had a greater role this season, than Cole and Zane. *Lloyd and Jay had their own focus episodes in this season. **Lloyd was the focus in episode 68. It mainly focuses on his new leadership role on the team. **Lloyd takes on the role as Master, after being alluded to in "Curseworld, Part II" and "Infamous." **Following Jay's main role from Season 6, he was the focus in episode 69, about how he rescued his parents, Ed and Edna. *Cole and Zane had a minor role in this season. *P.I.X.A.L. had a few appearances in episodes 65-67. Starting from episode 68, she was lost. The fate of P.I.X.A.L. was revealed in season 8. *Skylor had a cameo appearance in episode 71. *Misako had returned in some capacity in this season in episodes 65-68 and 70-72. *Garmadon and Morro both returned as hallucinations in the season. *This season marks the first appearance of Samurai X since "The Temple on Haunted Hill." **This season marks the second time a major character's identity is remained unrevealed, that being Samurai X. The first instance of this is the identity of the Green Ninja from Season 1. Antagonists *Krux and Acronix served as the main antagonist of the season. Other important antagonists include Machia, Raggmunk, and Blunck. *The Vermilion were the villainous faction of the season. Gallery HoTPoster.jpg HoTPoster.jpeg DJCjkSAW4AQMII8.jpeg HoT Image.jpg TheDragon'sForgeConcept.jpg FusionDragonConcept.jpg Ninjago7thAnniversary.jpg References de:Staffel 7 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Hands of Time Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago Category:2017 Category:Cartoon Network